


First Meeting

by helens78



Series: Family Men [1]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psionics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where society's divided into psionic families and the mindblind, a psionic named Sean meets a mindblind servant to a rival family named Bill.  The attraction's immediate, but is acting on it a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **A note on story elements:** Contains major power dynamics; Sean is also referred to as a "family whore". It's hard to call it actual incest, but it is probably best avoided if even the hint of it is not your thing.

There's a truce at the table, at least until the talks are over. Sean doesn't try to slip past anyone's shields, not even the new guy guarding Neeson and his wife. The new guy's _hot_, about six feet of lean muscle under a tailored suit, and David's had to give Sean a mental nudge twice to keep Sean's mind on the negotiations.

The Neesons want more territory than the Wenhams are willing to trade for, which is par for the course with them. This is all really a setup for a better negotiation down the road, just a matter of both families feeling each other out and seeing if they can guess--without the benefit of psi--what the other one _really_ wants. It's a challenge, and it's entertainment, but it's also a waste of time, so eventually Sean and David stand up, Liam and Carrie-Anne take to their feet, the bodyguards shuffle everyone out, and Sean's left wondering what the new guy's name is.

He finds out a few hours later, after running a search on the internal database. The family knows everything about the Neesons, even if Sean didn't. The new guy's name is Bill, and just as Sean's pondering whether to try getting in touch with him, his intercom buzzes and his secretary's voice is on the line.

"Visitor for you, sir."

He knows it's Bill without having to ask; she's sending the image from her surface thoughts. "Send him in."

Bill walks in and shuts the door behind him. "Well," he says softly. "Eyes and ears?"

Sean shakes his head. "No eyes. Diane's a surface reader."

The first image slams into him, and he's bending over his own desk before he recognizes it for what it was. It was a force-reflex-image, the kind where a strong psionic can force you to suit actions to their images before you know what you're doing. It's a hell of a talent in a bodyguard; it can make a hired gun stop moving, stop shooting, shoot at _himself_ if the guard's good enough.

Right now, all he's doing with it is getting Sean bent over his desk, and Sean has to admit he wanted that anyway. He swallows hard and starts feeling his way through Bill's shields, carefully moving past one block after another.

Bill pushes another image into Sean's thoughts. This one's of Sean unbuckling his belt, pushing his pants down to his thighs. The panic that flares up in Sean is hot enough to make Bill wince and take a step back; Bill sighs. "You're off limits."

"I'm a family favorite," Sean says. "They'll know if I get fucked."

"Goddamnit." Bill growls under his breath. "What _can_ you do?"

_// I can suck you, //_ Sean thinks, curious to see if he's gotten in yet. He can't tell.

He knows as soon as he finishes sending the thought, though, because Bill gets his cock out and comes around to Sean's side of the desk. "Yeah," Bill breathes. "Do it."

Sean drops to his knees and starts sucking, driving his mouth forward on Bill's cock and listening to Bill grunt above him. It's rough as hell, and it's over way too fast--Bill comes with a harsh groan and then steps back, getting his clothes in order, glancing around like he's expecting someone from _his_ family to be hiding in the room.

"Are they calling you?" Sean asks.

"Yeah."

"Get out of here."

Bill grins at him. "We'll do this again."

"Do what?" Sean drags the back of his hand across his mouth. "It never happened."

~*~

Sean strips his clothes off just inside the front doorway, the same way he always does. One of the mindblind servants they keep has his clothes whisked away almost as soon as they hit the floor, and Sean walks naked out to the living room.

It's just David today. He looks up and grins, beckoning Sean over. Sean goes to the couch and climbs on top of David, closes his eyes and enjoys it when David strokes a hand down his side, down his hip, over his thigh.

"Whore," David says affectionately, giving Sean's hip a pinch. "I wanted to fuck you in front of all of them today."

"Did you?" Sean whispers, grinding down against David. "Show me."

David does, mind-only, the altered memories sinking into Sean's brain with ease. He sees himself standing up and stripping at the negotiation table, sees David smirking at the Neesons, smirking down at Sean, sees David pulling out his cock and spreading Sean's cheeks apart and driving in--no mercy, no lube, just hammering in over and over until Sean screams and comes and tightens up hard around David's cock.

"But then I would have had to share," David says, sighing. He slaps Sean's thigh. "Go lube yourself up."

Sean nods and heads for the nearest bathroom, where there's plenty of lube; he slides three fingers into his ass and then washes his hands. He comes back out, and David's got his cock out, stroking it nice and fast.

"Come on," he says, and Sean climbs up and sinks down on it, glad it's David and not a family member who could sense what he got up to with Bill this afternoon. David's not exactly gentle -- just on his own he's never really gentle -- but he'd be furious if he knew about Bill, and Sean would be in for a long night of making up for it.

David grabs Sean's hips and rocks himself in deep, then deeper, fingers tightening on Sean's hips with every stroke. Sean gasps, hurting, _hurting_, and once he's there, the sensations take over--the pain is bliss, the burn is beautiful, and he starts begging, begging David to fuck him, hurt him, give him more, _more_, _please_, God, _yes_. David obliges every last plea, fucking Sean and hurting him and finally giving Sean his come, grinning as Sean moans.

"Now you," David says, getting a hand onto Sean's cock and stroking it. Sean gasps; it doesn't take him long once he has permission. He comes all over David's clothes, ass tight around David's cock, and David chuckles and pulls Sean down on top of him.

"Gorgeous," David whispers. "We ought to have another party."

"Mmmm." Sean keeps his shields locked down tight--David's a memory reader, not a surface reader, but just in case--and thinks about what it'd be like if Bill could be at that party.

_-end-_


End file.
